K.C.-Dave Friendship
The friendship between K.C. Guthrie and Dave Turner began in Close to Me when they became teammates on the JV basketball team. They became friends with Drew Torres in the tenth season of Degrassi, and formed a trio, regularly hanging out with each other. Friendship History Season 9 In Close to Me, K.C. and Dave are sitting next to one another on the bench at their basketball game, and K.C. asks if a couple in the stands are Dave's parents. In Beat It (1), Dave and K.C. talk to each other on the bench during a basketball game when Dave is suddenly put in the game. K.C. gives him the tip to "let the game come to him." Dave makes the winning shot of the basketball game, and K.C. excitedly groups around Dave after he made the shot. After the game, K.C. promises Dave that he'll put in a good word with Jenna for him. Later, him and K.C. double date with Clare and Jenna to a school festival, and Dave is convinced that Jenna is into him. K.C. tells Dave that Dave's next move should be the same as in basketball, to wait for the game to come to him. In Beat It (2), they are standing together in various parts of the episode. Later, after Dave and Jenna "break up," K.C. reveals to Clare and Jenna that Dave is still the man, as everyone was buying the story. Season 10 In Breakaway (1), Dave and K.C. are gossiping about Clare's "boob job." In The Way We Get By (1), after the basketball team wins the game for Degrassi, K.C. and Dave take Jenna and Sadie out on dates and K.C. makes a comment about Dave and Sadie making out too much on their last date. The next day Drew Torres asks them why girls are rejecting him and they tell him that girls consider him gross by association since what happened between him and Bianca DeSousa. When Drew tells them about him and Bianca, K.C. and Dave are not happy. In The Way We Get By (2), Drew convinces K.C. and Dave to give Bianca a chance to which they agree to until at their triple date at The Dot. Later Drew comes to the basketball game high and K.C. and Dave are concerned about him. In Drop the World (1), Dave witnesses an argument between K.C. and Jenna and stays out of it because Jenna's rage. In Drop the World (2), Dave throws a party for K.C. courtesy of Jenna and Bianca and Drew are also there. While the party goes on, Dave has a pair of handcuffs and K.C. handcuffs himself to Bianca and Dave reveals he didn't bring the key to the handcuffs. A bit later Dave receives a call from Chantay Black thatJenna is in labor and they rush to the hospital. Season 11 In Boom Boom Pow, K.C., Dave, Drew, and Bianca are hanging out when Bianca wins tickets from a dance contest to see a Keke Palmer concert. She gives four tickets to K.C. and Dave, two for their respective girlfriends, Jenna Middleton and Sadie Rowland. The next day, Drew, Dave, and K.C. are camp counselors, and Drew tells the two about how his mom caught Bianca at his house past curfew. When Bianca arrives to leave with K.C. and Dave for the concert, they hastily leave Drew behind, while checking Bianca out. The two hang out with each other and their girlfriends at the concert. In LoveGame, K.C. bails on watching Tyson with Jenna because he told Dave that he'd meet him and the gang at Above the Dot. In What's My Age Again?, after Tyson falls asleep, K.C. tries to leave Jenna alone to go watch a Lakers game at Dave's house, but she stops him, and they watch Dancing With the Stars together. Season 12 In Closer to Free (2), they are both featured in the "Stuff Clare Says" video. Trivia *They both have cheated on their girlfriends, though Dave was honest about it. *They both have had crushes on Jenna Middleton, but only K.C. dated her. *They both kissed Alli Bhandari, but only Dave dated her. *They were both members of the Degrassi Basketball Team. Gallery 87.jpg 5464b.jpg 5435n.jpg 64fd.jpg Degrassi_kc_and_dave.jpg 454t.JPG 4554.JPG 456f.JPG 355t.JPG 534f.JPG Season10-degrassi1.png 907 012.jpg KC & Drew Playing Video Games At KC's Bachelor Party.jpg Vlcsnap-13805894.png Vlcsnap-13805940.png Degrassi-1044-02hr.jpg Vlcsnap-107159.png Nnb.jpg Breakaway00026.png Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Interactions Category:Season 12